Defying Destiny
by Mad Malang
Summary: An alternate take on Deathly Hallows...
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Destiny** ****

**CHAPTER1: Letters and messages**

_Bang, Bang, BANG._

As Vernon Dursley hammered on his god- forsaken wards door, he could hardly believe his luck. Just a few more days and he would be rid of the curse that was this scrawny menace, constantly terrorizing him and his family with unforeseeable magic. He shuddered at the thought of magic, and shivered with barely suppressed glee at the thought of Harrys departure.

_Wake UP! And make breakfast, I wont have this lying in bed crap from you boy! In my house, my rules or get lostand it wont be a minute too soon!_

Beyond the banging door a tall, dark haired, green-eyed boy was staring wearily at the door behind him. (As if it were possible to sleep through this mayhem - it wasnt) But somehow death threats were something that elicited little response from Harry these days, he merely let them wash over him. He was lost in his memories, in his fear and in his all- encompassing loneliness. Despite what his friends had said, the prophecy and the sheer weight of responsibility, fate, all of Harry down. After Dumbledores death it seemed like smiling was impossible, nothing seemed to have any meaning. It was now that Harry fully understood that it wasnt Sirius who had been his family, Sirius had been his Pal, his side-kick even! It was Dumbledore who had been his mentor, protector, fathereverything. The man who had devoted himself to plan Harrys course and to help him walk it. Now as fate would always have it where he was concerned, he was destined to walk that course all alone.

The loss ate at Harrys insides and he was still vehemently ignoring Uncle Vernons furious bellows when Hedwig landed in the window, with three letters clutched in her beak. Unenthusiastically Harry opened each of them.

The first letter was from Ron and read:

_Hey Mate!_

_Well the day has finally come, Bill and Fleur tie the knot day after tomorrow so well come pick you up tomorrow evening. Dad reckons we should try and avoid the muggles, this time around. So well just wait for you outside, be packed and ready. As for what we do after, trust me Hermione and I have been working on some stuff and well take off as soon as we can, dont worry we havent told anyone._

_Hang in there._

_Ron_

The second letter was from Hagrid, and like Hagrid it was much simpler and honest:

Hiya Harry,

I just wanted to tell yer to keep hangin in there and practice whatever it is He wanted yer to keep doin. I aint askin you what yer plans are, but I reckon Hed ave told yer what ter do. Just wanted yer to know that im there whenever u need any help.

Love Hagrid.

Ps: I miss im too.

The third letter was much more confusing and like its author aroused the same amount of confusion in Harry, he didnt know what to feel, or maybe he was a little too numbed already and couldnt react as he would have otherwise.

_Hello Harry,_

_How are you? Ive missed u these past months so much and although I understand your reasons for wanting to break up, I guess I still lingered on some silly hopes, but u havent answered any of my letters. Why is it that you can let Ron and Hermione go with you, always, let them in, but not me? _

_Anyway I know you will be coming for Bills wedding and I wanted you to know something, it was only fair to tell you now. Over the summer I met Dean in Diagon Alley and somehow we got to talking and one thing led to another. I dont know if were back together, but he asked me to give him another chance and Ive decided to do so. I hope you understand._

_Love Ginny_

Harry looked up from the letter icily, no reactions to any of the words he had read, I guess it is for the best he figured.

A clean break, isnt that what they call it? He stared at the walls of his tiny room.

Well tonight is my last night in this room, might as well say good bye to the life I got, and go after the one I was supposed to have, he said out loud. It irked him that he didnt really know which one was worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The Quest**

It was about five minutes to 10:30 when Ron had said the Weasleys would be coming to pick Harry up from home and Harry was anxious, nervous to the point that his knees were buckling frequently and his teeth were chattering. This was it! The end of the Dursleys all three of which were sitting in front of him with a different variety of nerves visibly haunting their pug-like faces, they couldnt believe their good fortune Finally! He was leaving, they were so overjoyed they didnt even mind putting up with the magic people coming to pick him up anymore.

BRIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG!

There was the bell, Harry glanced around one final time and muttered a sullen _WellGood bye_ to the Dursleys and _Good riddance to BAD rubbish_ under his breath. He opened the door to see Ron and Fred standing there, at least he assumed it was Fred, who always insisted on wearing neon colors that clashed spectacularly with his hair, George had toned it down a bit since he had finally managed to find himself a girlfriend.

_Hiya Harry, ready to be rid of the muggles?_

Harry could easily identify the forced tones of cheerfulness in both Ron and Freds voice, but he smiled back and said _You bet!_ He dragged out his Trunk with Freds help and Ron maneuvered Hedwigs cage into the trunk of a red Camaro, which Harry assumed had preceded the rather unfortunate Ford Anglia mutation. A moment later they were heading for the Burrow.

_So Harry what do you plan to do now, move in to Grimmauld? Mom reckons you should stay with us, you know shed love to have you,_ said Fred.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Harry immediately concluded that neither Ron, nor Hermione had planned on telling their parents about the elaborate scavenger hunt for the Horcruxes scheduled for the immediate future until it had officially begun. So he just said _Well Fred, I hadnt really thought about it all that much, although I appreciate the offer_

_You need some time alone. No need to explain it, mate_! finished Fred and Harry was thankful for the getaway.

Sooner than he expected Ron was parking the Camaro in the Weasleys garage and Harry, Ron and Fred moved into the house.

Harry moved his stuff into Rons room and a moment later Hermione had him wrapped in one of her bone-crushing trademark hugs. Harry squeezed her back, only to realize that his hands were rubbing against exquisitely soft bare flesh, he jerked away in surprise. Since it was late Hermione was wearing her night shorts and a tank top and Harry couldnt help but notice the difference in her figure over the past months. Somehow he had expected Hermiones night attire to be a tad bit more modest – like collared and flannel - and being himself he blurted out _What the hell happened to you? _

_What?_ she muttered, and Harry hastened to explain away his outburst,

_Well you just look different!_

_Oh come off it Harry, we have more important things to talk about_ she returned to her old bossy, self in no time. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, or Harry kept trying to meet Rons eyes, which were fixed squarely on Hermiones bare mid riff.

_Ron! Wake UP!_ Hermione waved her hands in front of his face. OH! Right! muttered Ron and moved to lock the door and cast a muffliato spell around the room. Now Harry was intrigued, what were they on about?

_So, Harry have you planned anything for after the wedding? Any preparation, any clues as to where we should start._ Hermione whispered, despite the spell.

_Well you guys I thought about it a lot over the summer and although I appreciate this, I really do, but its me in the prophecy, me who has to do this, and I just dont want to lose you both to this crusade. Ive already lost too much and you both are all Ive got now, I really think that I need to do this alone_, he said a little too quickly.

_Well Harry Im sorry, but youre kind of stuck then arent you, I mean in case you havent noticed - your causes have been our causes since first year and asides from the fact that this isnt just your crusade, you will need help. Even Dumbledore needed help eventually. And we all have scores to settle and if you really think that we are all you have then its settled that we will be there_, Hermione answered back with some vehemence.

_Mate, look we do this together, thats how we do everything, and thats just the way it_ _is!_ concluded Ron.

Harry just smiled in response, even though he couldnt express in words how grateful he was for them -despite all his bravado- he was terrified of being alone in this thing. Then he noticed Hermione and Ron exchange a knowing look and Hermione turned to him

_Well since we both knew that we were doing this, weve done some planning over the summer, quite a bit actually_ Hermione announced proudly.

_Yeah mate, Ill admit it this time Im kind a thankful shes such a know- it- all _Ron said.

Hermione just gave him a withering look. Harry was really curious now_, What do you mean planning?_

_Well _said Hermione with a mischievous smile_, Weve been doing a little digging and weve been stocking up. Ive managed to make about 20 different potions that we could need for any emergency, and with a stock supply for eachweve got several flasks of Polyjuice, Veritaserum, Death draught and even three flasks each of Felix_

Harry sat frozen with his mouth open, he knew how long each of those potions took to make and the effort it took to make them. He was speechless_. But where did you even get the ingredients for some of those? _

_Oh! You have no idea Harry, we kept writing to Fred and George to send us stuff from Diagon Alley and they didnt ask any questions when we said it was for the quest thats kind a what we call it now, so, we dont need to give any details. Then I wrote to Hagrid to fetch some stuff from the Hogwarts potions cabinets and he got us the rest, weve been brewing potions every day in the garage._

_And no body noticed you? _exclaimed Harry_._

_Give me some credit mate, we cast charms and spells and while she was working on the potions, I was going through about 20 years worth of Daily Prophets reviewing everything ever written on V-v-voldemort_

Harry was shell shocked_, You said his name?_

_Yeah, well Hermione reckons that if were going to fight him, the least we can do is not give him a psych advantage_

_ Psychological advantage _stressed Hermione.

_Whatever _muttered Ron.

_Also _Hermione continued_, I managed to compile about a list of 300 different jinxes, spells and hexes for us to learn, some of these are really hard, weve never seen them before. They are all N.E.W.T level and above, but Lupin wrote us a letter saying that he knew we were up to something. That he wouldnt ask what it was, because he didnt want to know, but that he was there for any help and Tonks too. So they got us books from the restricted section in the library, Tonks even managed to score some Ministry books. They made copies and sent them. So we need you to get started on the spells, since you are the best at DA. _

_Also, Mate in my research I came across something, Hermione and I reckon it could be the place to start, remember when V-voldemort tried to kill you, he was rumored to be in a desert in Najavo. We reckon hed have to have completed the Horcruxes before coming after you that would explain how he survived. So I think that may be a place to start, _Ron ventured.

Harry listened to this storm of ideas silently, overwhelmed, and somehow for the first time in what felt like ages he began to feel light, even hopeful. They would make it, he just felt it. He got up silently, and Ron and Hermione also stood up, slightly nervous.

_Harry, Im sorry we didnt tell you, but you were at the Dursleys and we just knew that you wouldnt be able to escape and that we should make use of the_

Before Hermione could continue Harry grabbed her by the waist and enveloped her in a hug, he was crying slightly. He kissed her on her cheek and just whispered_ Thanks. _Hermione, hugged him back and Ron joined in, it was the first time he was voluntarily hugging anyone and Harry made a mental note to feel honored. The three of them finally broke the hug and looked at each other. Each face was determined, each face was slightly frightened and each face was crying.

Then all three of them shook hands and said_ He doesnt stand a chance! _They all smiled through their tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Wedding**

Harry glanced around at the people surrounding him, they were all dancing and laughing, completely oblivious to the world around them and the horrors it held. Perhaps it was a good thing, what good would it be if there were mass hysteria and riots. Still, as he held his glass of champagne he felt like the loneliest person at the wedding. He glanced around and saw Bill dancing with Fleur, Bill whose face was hardly distinguishable from Moodys and Fleur who could hardly be called less than an angel. He smiled maybe Dumbledore was right, love did have a power that surpassed everything. Then all of a sudden his eyes fell on Ginny, her hair loose and flowing, in a cream colored dress dancing and laughing with Dean. Harry felt a blow to his stomach, which he should have been able to control, but somehow couldnt. He kept staring at them, clutching his glass a little too tightly.

All of sudden there was a tap on his shoulder and Hermione whispered in his ear, _How about a dance with your poor, dateless best friend? _

Harry smiled and looked at her; no one in their right mind could have thought she was dateless. She looked stunning - her honey colored hair fell in long, soft curls and her almond eyes sparkled beneath long lashes. She was wearing a champagne colored dress and Harry had to admit she looked perfect. He looked up and found Ron staring at Hermione through the crowd. _He is such an idiot, stupid pratits about time he grew some balls, _Harry mused to himself.

As Harry and Hermione moved to the dance floor, Hermione put her hands around his neck and they started moving slowly to some slow song that Harry couldnt remember the name of. He couldnt help but notice how comfortable this was, there were no nerves, no buckling knees as he and Hermione just kept moving to the beat. _I love this song_ she whispered in his ear. _Yeah, I cant remember the name - its a Barry Manilow tune though, right?_

_Wow! Im impressed Potter! Its I cant smile_ she said.

_Oh yeah_, he muttered.

_Are you sure its me you want to dance with? _Harry mocked her, one eyebrow raised as he jerked his head in Rons direction.

Ron was staring at them both with the strangest, fearful, angry expression on his face.

Hermione sighed, _Yeah well, sometimes its just easier to give up on certain people, I dont want to die an old maid you know! _and they both laughed.

Suddenly they bumped into another couple, as Harry turned around his breath caught, just his luck. Ginny and Dean stared at him awkwardly _Hi Harry, how are you?_ Ginny muttered, as Deans hand snaked around her waist. Suddenly Harry felt another hand sneak down from behind his shoulder and entwine with his own, and a very strangely familiar raspy voice softly coo in his ear _You said we were going to go get a drink, Harry?,_ Harry just stared at Hermione as Ginnys face contorted with sheer rage and then muttered, _ I did? Oh yeah I did, well see you guys later_. As they rushed towards they drinks table they both burst out laughing.

They clutched their stomachs and laughed till they had tears in their eyes, _Thanks! That was incredible, one minute you were Hermione and then poof - You were like little miss vixen. How did you do that? _Harry choked out between laughs_._

_Well, I thought you could use a hand, and excuse me: its not as if I cant be a little ditzy if I choose, I just dont usually choose _she said. They both kept laughing; Harry casually slung his arm around her shoulders.

_Well. All I can say is thank God for you. I really dont know what I would do without you sometimes. I mean the save with Ginny, masterminding the Quest _Harry abruptly stopped mid-sentence, as the last word reminded them both of the fact that this was probably the last of the good times for the golden trio.

_Its a little weird isnt it Harry, look at all of them, its like they dont even know _she whispered.

_Maybe its better that they dont _he said ominously.

Harry looked up to see Ron moving towards them_, Harry can I have a word with you? _he said curtly. As they both moved, Ron said_ Just Harry. _Harry followed Ron leavinga confused and hurt Hermione standing near the punchbowl_. _

As Harry and Ron moved towards a clearing, Ron flew at him screaming_ What the Hell was that, I thought you were my best friend. You, you arsehole!_

_What the hell are you on about Ron? _Harry countered, completely bewildered by his best friends tone.

_Dont give me that bullshit, I saw you dancing with her, laughing - you too looked mighty cozyyou know how I feel about her, you prat! Just because youre the boy who lived doesnt mean you get EVERYTHING! _Ron ranted.

Harry tried his hardest to control his temper and to speak steadily:

_ Ron, I am going to say this just once, and because youre my best friend I bloody well hope you listen. Hermione is my best friend, did it ever occur to you that she asked me to dance with her because you - being the bloody chicken you are - never bothered to ask her? Did it ever occur to you that she went out with Victor because YOU never told her how you felt? Did it ever occur to you that she may just be lonely, and tonight I was as well, so we saved each others ass? _Harry was on a roll

_There is a reason why Ginny and I are apart. What the hell is your reason? People dont wait around for nothing Ron and I know you love Hermione. Dont you think its about time you mustered up the balls to tell her that, so that you could stop acting like a lunatic whenever shes with someone else? _

When he finally stopped, he looked at his best friend Ron looked like a mess, devastated _Im sorry mate, really but how? I mean what if she says no _he whispered_._

_She wont _Harry stated_._

_Youre right, Ill tell her soon _Ron replied_._

_No! Youll tell her now! Whats stopping you, the candles, the music, the fact that for once youre in an actual tux without lace? You will go now because we leave tomorrow and well you might not get the chance after that! _Harry yelled at him.

Harry and Ron stared at each other for a moment. Harry eventually managed to stare him down and he nodded. He moved towards Hermione outside the clearing and Harry saw him lean in and talk to her, then he saw Ron grab her hand and pull her to the dance floor. Harry smiled, about bloody time.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Setting off**

As night approached Harry was kept wide awake in his bed thinking about the journey he would be setting out for the next day, not to mention that Rons perpetual snoring made it impossible -both to sleep or to think. Ron had later told Harry that he finally told Hermione how he felt while they were dancing, that he asked her out and she said yes. The goofy smile on his face prevented Harry from rolling his eyes and laughing at the two, but he managed to curb the impulse.

Slowly Harry drifted off to sleep wondering what the next day would bring, and how he would cope, then somehow from out of nowhere he felt an overwhelming sense of contentment, he turned around and stared at a sleeping Ron. Ron, Hermione and Harry had been through everything together and they always made it through somehow, and although this time was different, he was sure they could manage it all over again if they were together. They always did.

His musings were interrupted by a slight pop, as he looked up to see Hermione standing inside the room in front of the door.

_Hermione, bloody hell, what are you doing here its the middle of the night? Well get busted bad for this_, he squeaked out.

_Youre_ _seriously scared of this Potter, whatever will you do tomorrow_? she said cheekily.

_Oh very funny. But seriously what are you doing here? _he ventured tentatively.

_I couldnt sleep and I dont think Ill be able to until it occurred to me that you might not either. Plus Ginny has been giving me the ugliest vibes all evening and sharing a room with her is beginning to be a royal pain in the ass_, she said. _I guess it serves me right for hitting on my best friend in public_, she said smiling.

_Yeah, that will tend to get you in trouble_. Harry remarked, and then as an afterthought _Mione did she say anything, you knowabout me?_

Hermione sauntered over to Harrys bed and crept on top of it. She looked him straight in the eyes _Harry you have to put this behind you, Ginny has and I know that it will only distract you in the long run._ Harry nodded silently, but lowered his eyes before Hermione could read the sharp pain there, he knew only too well how perceptive she was about stuff like this.

_And no, she didnt mention you, only astral projected dung through her laser vision in my general direction_, she said. Harry snorted and looked up at her. His eyes, always betrayed him, she thought. No matter how brave he appeared to be or how immune to pain, the emotion was always mirrored in those emerald orbs and she had always been able to read it with unerring ease. All of a sudden, not really knowing why, Hermione leaned forward and hugged him.

Harry was a bit surprised and he hated to admit it a little aroused by the fact that his best friends night clothes seemed to be getting smaller by the day. He whispered in her ear _Mione what are you doing, Im fine really._

_That doesnt mean you couldnt do with a hug, you look like you could_, she whispered in his ear even though most of her face was buried in his neck. Harry deliberated in his mind about whether he should argue any further but decided to just listen to her. It was always easier to listen to her anyway. Harry returned her hug and felt his tension whither away in the embrace, he felt safe for no reason at all.

After a few moments Harry realized that he had buried his nose in Hermiones hair and was breathing in a unique blend of coconut and jasmine. She felt warm and true and somehow uncomplicated. She felt like home. All of a sudden Harry jolted himself out of the embrace, what in Merlins name was he thinking, this was Rons girlfriendmoreover she was his best friend.

Harry broke the awkward moment by saying _So, Ron finally asked you out, huh._

Hermione snorted and made a tiny giggling sound, she looked over at a sleeping Ron whose back was facing them and said _Yeah, and about bloody time seriously. I was meaning to ask you by the way, was that your doing?_

_What, you think I put him under the Imperius Curse and forced him to dance with you?_ Harry smiled.

_No dum dum, I mean getting Ron to admit it. Come on I know both of you well enough to know that he would never gather the courage to do it himself without any help!_ Hermione drawled out sarcastically.

_Well I may have given him a bit of an earful, or maybe it was all you,_ Harry said.

_Me?_ she asked. _How, what did I do?_

_Well it seems you made more than just Ginny jealous,_ Harry said smiling

_WowI am on fire!_ Hermione announced.

At this they both burst out laughing.

All of a sudden Harry said _Mione, do we even stand a chance? I mean what if we all get killed and its all for nothing._

Hermione thought for a second and then she said _Harry you know something, remember first year when we were caught in those tests and I told you to leave me and Ron and get to Him alone. I told you that you were the best of us_

_But_ Harry tried to interject.

_No let me finishI meant it. Ron and I have always known it. I have the brains, he has the wizard skills and you have the heart for it all. You know why were coming with you Harry, not just because youre our friend and we love you. Thats there too, but its not all of it, its because were a team: a unit. We only work well together. I have no doubt in my head or my heart that you can take on anything, things even worse than Voldemort if they come along, but I also know that youre stronger with us and that we need to help, to feel useful and to just be there. So in shortyes Harry, we stand a chance. We stand every chance in the world._

Harry sat and listened to her quietly, but more than what she was saying he noticed her face when she said it. She was their pillar, he knew that now. She was the glue that bound the famous Golden Triohe and Ron would be lost without her.

And she was right. He stood a chance because they were with him.

The morning sun shone in all its glory and it was turning out to be a glorious day so far, Molly Weasley was pleasantly humming the latest Weird Sisters tune as she prepared breakfast. Once they were all seated at the table she noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione looked a tad out of sorts. They were unusually silent and tense.

_Are you kids alright, why so quiet?_ she inquired.

_No were fine mum,_ Ron prompted.

The trio exchanged furtive glances and finished their breakfast in a hurry. As they filtered out of the kitchen each of them hugged Molly, now she was beginning to get really worried, Ron never hugged anyone voluntarily. Harry, Hermione and Ron shuffled up the stairs to Rons room and stood in a circle holding hands. They each looked into the others eyes and each pair of eyes was set and determined. Then Harry said _Well I guess its now or never._

_Funny, I always prefer never in these bloody situations_, Ron smiled up at him.

They all laughed as Hermione placed the letter in the center of Rons bed.

Molly Weasley was just deliberating whether or not to follow them up to their room when a loud crack from the upstairs made her mind up for her. She rushed up the stairs in a frenzy and Arthur followed close by, having heard the crack from his study next door. They opened the door to find the room empty and letter lying on the bed.

_Oh no, this cant possibly be good,_ Molly ventured.

Arthur opened the letter and skimmed its contents with a look that mixed pride, apprehension and terror in equal measure.

_It isnt,_ he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Pit Stops**

_Okay guys so first thing we need to do is supply ourselves and map out a course,_ Ron whispered.

_But I thought we already had all that done,_ Harry ventured trying real hard to be heard over the early morning buzz in Diagon Alley_. And why are we here again?_ he asked.

_Harry dont be silly, we only have some basic potions and a list of spells, we need at least a week to practice them and to stock up on supplies. We are here because we need to buy potion materials, anything useful we can think of and spell books,_ Hermione whispered.

_Well then we need to stop over at Gringotts, I mean I have plenty of money, I can,_ Harry answered.

_I know Harry, actually I also had my parents transfer my Hogwarts money for the year to the banknow I can withdraw it and put it to some use,_ Hermione replied in a surprisingly calm manner.

_Sorry on the financial front mate, Im pretty useless there,_ Ron answered with an embarrassed air.

_Shut up Ron! Plus you have the most important source of supplies we could ever need,_ Hermione ventured.

_Huh?_ Ron said, extremely puzzled.

Hermione looked at Harry with a gleam in her eye and they both spoke at the same time _Fred and George._

_Oh yeah, I forgot genes do come in handy,_ Ron laughed.

Harry and Hermione withdrew almost their entire savings from Gringotts and made key stopovers to the apothecary; the bookstore where the clerk kept giving them a strange look for lurking around the dark arts section and to the general store where Hermione managed to find three-way mirrors for the trio and Harry and Hermione pitched in to buy two new invisibility cloaks.

_Mate, I know what this costs I cant take this,_ Ron jabbered in embarrassment.

_Your perfectly right Ron, might as well have Hermione and I fly on our brooms unseen and have you and your carrot top act as a beacon to all Death Eaters to come incinerate us!,_ Harry interjected with an annoying glare.

_Sheesh, fine! Thanks though mate._

_Stop it. There will be no sorrys and no thank yous between us now. We are in this thing together and frankly if I am going to allow my best friends to risk their lives with me Im certainly not going to tolerate their thanking me for it!,_ Harry said.

_God Harry, stop being so dramatic and Ron stop being such a dud. Harrys right, we need to be above thankyous but I reserve the right to reinstate the sorrys_, she said.

Harry looked at her curiously. _Well we are travelling with Ron, they may prove necessary!_ she smiled.

Once the three were loaded up with supplies Harry inquired how they were ever going to carry this all around. Hermione had mastered the light-weight spell with several new modifications.

_Compacto!_ she said and all their shopping squeezed into the size of one every-flavor bean.

_Thats brilliant, where did you learn that? _Harry asked.

_Learn? I modified one of Moodys light weight spells with a sizing spell, I mean we cant carry all this crap around while were traveling but well need it. Remember the World cup and the tents?_ she asked.

Harry nodded.

_Well its kind of the same thing, with more of a home-on-the-go twist. Not bad right? _Hermione asked.

_Are you kidding this is fabulous! Now we need to stop over at Fred and Georges, Im sure well find something useful there and , where are we going then, Grimmauld will be too predictable,_ Harry ventured.

_I know, I managed to get the address of a muggle friends in London, he wont be in his apartment for about a month and he said I could use it, so thats an option,_ Hermione said.

_Muggle friend? You never mentioned a muggle friend in the six years weve been friends. Who is this guy? I mean if he would lend you the keys to his apartment,_ Ron hammered on in jealousy.

_Wellumm,_ Hermione was clearly nervous and this intrigued even Harry, Hermione almost never lost her cool.

_Hermione, really who is this guy?_ Harry asked.

_Okay, Im sorry I never mentioned it before but Daniel is one of my best friends,_ both Harry and Ron now wore frozen expressions.

_We are your best friends,_ they both countered at the same time.

_Yes, I knowbut Daniel and I grew up together and we were neighbors. I know I probably should have mentioned him, but somehow it just never came up, I mean how many times have any of us mentioned home while we were at Hogwarts. Anywayhes gone to America with his parents for the summer and wont be using the apartment for at least another month, so he offered it to me incase I needed it, and then I thought about the horcruxes and I thought it might come in handy_ Hermione was clearly blabbering.

Harry and Ron both wore curious expressions, although Rons bordered on explosive.

_Oh stop it you two, we have more important things to think about right now. Get ready to apparate!_ she said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves on the middle floor of the twins store, which was now bustling with customers. Ron moved them over to the counter where, a nervous looking blond boy was trying to deflect questions from the long cue of customers.

_Where are the twins?_

_Sir, they are busy and in their offices, I have been given strict instructions not to disturb them,_ he said firmly.

_Well call them up and tell them their brother Ron is here to see them with company and that its urgent,_ Ron stressed the words company and urgent.

Within minutes the trio found themselves in Fred and Georges private offices and they looked around in awe, the rooms were massive and bustling with strange mixtures of sounds, smells and sensations. An entire corner of the office was ticking and buzzing with half-completed inventions and the rest was see-sawing with the two red heads criss-crossing each other while pacing along the floor.

_Harry Mate, finally! and Ron, Hermionewe were expecting you?_, Fred proffered.

_Listen guys Im sorry we cant tell you where were going or why, but we need your help with some_ Harry launched into an explanation.

George raised a hand _You guys, we already know youre going on some kind of quest and that Dumbledore needed you to do this. Harry we wont ask any details, but dont think you guys are alone in this. This is still a war and we are still fighting it. We already have a network fangled out. Lupin is operating from Grimmauld, hes cleaning out the place and looking for clues to get Snape_ at the mention of the name, Harry and Hermione bared their teeth and Ron glared.

_and Hagrid and McGonagall are operating from Hogwarts. McGonagall knows something about the quest, and since she is the new headmistress, everyone has been given strict instructions to assist you in any wayno questions asked,_ Fred finished.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stared at each other dumbstruck.

_There is another thing, McGonagall sent this for you Harry. Only you can open it, but she found it in Dumbledores desk and it was addressed to you in case something happened to him,_ George said handing Harry a letter with a familiar loopy scrawl on it.

The trio stood mesmerized, staring at the letter. _Well, umm Harry well give you some privacy,_ Hermione whispered next to him. Just as she was about to move away Harry grabbed her hand

_No! Were in this together remember? So you guys stay here._ Harry looked back at Fred and George _Guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate all that you are doing for me, but we cant have anyone know of where were going or why, because if anything happens, you shouldnt be able to answer. The only way for you to do that is not to know, _Harry said slightly embarrassed.

_Harry mate, we already know thatin fact we were going to suggest a muffliato spell because some of these extendable ears lead to the lower quarters. Read the letter but see us downstairs before you leave, we have some bags with stuff prepared for the three of you, theyll help,_ the twins said, squeezing his shoulder.

Harry was overwhelmed as he opened the letter to read it out loud for Hermione and Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then I must assume I am dead or horribly transfigured into a misshapen candy cane and cannot wrap myself out. I need you to know that you are not alone in your journey, in fact if I am still as smart in death as I was when alive, I am willing to stake my life (oh the irony) on the fact that Mr Weasly and Ms Granger are standing next to you as you read this_

The three teenagers smiled at each other.

_the Horcruxes, like I told you earlier, will each be an object of great magical prowess and since we can assume that the ones belonging to the founders are accounted for, the remaining ones need to be sought out. I will suggest the following: _

_First of all you three will need at least three weeks to prepare yourself for the task at hand, all the information you will require to do this has been provided for you at the following residence: _

_311 Shoal Gardens, _

_Dublin, Ireland. _

_Incase you are wondering, the address pertains to my own residence and is safely concealed from all manner of persons. The three of you will be trained by the only two people I have ever trusted completely with every one of my secrets. One is my companion and dear friend Lance Brenn and the other is Amelia, my nine-year-old granddaughter, yes I was once young and in love too but thats another story altogether. Amelia, despite her age, is well versed in magicshe was personally trained by both myself and Lance and will guide you to all the research I have already conducted regarding the Horcruxes. _

_Your journey will not be easy, and you three may lose more than you bargained for along the way, but remember this: Voldemort was only a boy when he became the dark Lord. His power only remains as long as his adversaries consider him powerful. I do not say that he lacks power, only that he neednt be feared. Fear nothing, you three, because I have seen you battle the worst kind of horrors with unimaginable courage. You have my admiration, my faith and my trust in the fact that you will stick together, play to your strengths and not hide from horror. The moment one stops hiding from horror, it ceases to exist in that capacity._

_Another thing, I am well aware of your distrust regarding Professor Snape Harry. I do not know what has happened to lead to my death or if he was involved in bringing it about, but I need you to realize and trust my judgment regarding this man**. I trust Professor Snape**, for reasons which are personal both to him and myself but you three need to recognize that his involvement in this matter, however it may have come about, should not be judged lightly or be navigated by your dislike of him. _

_Last but not least, Harrythis will not be easy and I know that you are scared of what you will lose in people you love more than losing yourself, but think of this as your greatest strength. You have people who love you and want to help youlet them help you, but most of all let them love you. That is the only way to survive this, even if we dont._

_And incase I didnt say it before I love you all._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry folded the letter and looked up at his friends, two glistening pairs of eyes met his moist ones.

_ He really is the greatest Wizard of all time,_ Ron whispered.

_Yeah, and hes on our side,_ Hermione answered.


End file.
